Momo the Mischievious Little Lemur
by Daisy Snapdragon
Summary: What if Momo isn't the innocent little lemur we've all come to know and love? What if, when he gets bored, he shows his true colors? And for the record I love Momo dearly but this idea was too good to pass up.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Momo. But I sure wish I had a Momo plushie. Oh and an Appa plushie would be adorable too. I would sqeeze them and love them and cuddle them!!!**

Momo liked berries. He liked nuts. He flew around with his little wings and ate things. That was it. Or so they thought.

Simple minded, yes, but stupid, no. Momo could in fact understand everything anyone ever said or did, and could in fact answer any question or fulfill any request (for the most part) through actions. Unless, of course, he didn't like you, or didn't trust you, whichever the case was.

Lately, Momo had been pushed to the side. Except for Appa, all his friends had sort of abandoned him. Training was taking all of their time. So he took to entertaining himself in whatever way possible.

His latest amusement was moving things. Being small, he could easily pop in, take something, and pop back out again without being caught. So he did. It started with things he didn't think would be missed. But it slowly started to grow into larger, more noticeable objects. If he didn't take it, he would "misplace" it, causing the group to look and hunt for hours only to come back and find it sitting right where they thought they put it in the first place.

Oh the laughs Momo had. And the best part, no one would ever suspect him: an animal. Well, almost no one. The firebender was very perceptive. Momo could tell he was onto him. The way he would eye the little lemur when he came into the room made Momo stay away from his stuff. Momo never once took one thing of Zuko's. Never.

Until one day he got a little especially ticked off at the way the firebender kept yelling at Aang. He crept into Zuko's room and snatched his swords from his pack. He took them down the hall to the large room he and Appa shared. (That's where he stashed everything he took.)

When he bounced back into the training room, Zuko gave him a look. A more stern look than he usually gave. This one seemed to say, "Put it back, NOW!" Momo considered heading his warning and putting everything back in its proper place, but Aang wouldn't let anything happen to him, so he just gave a little chirp and bounded off in another direction.

Later that evening, Zuko stormed into the patio where the rest of the group was having dinner. "Where are they?" he gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Where is what?" Katara did not like her dinner being interrupted by a hotheaded prince and her tone made sure to show it.

"My swords! They're gone! One of you took them," Zuko moved towards Momo, "and I think I know who."

Momo shrunk back away from the much larger creature advancing towards him. "Zuko, Momo couldn't take your swords. They're way too big for him to carry. Maybe you just misplaced them. Come on we'll go look for them," Aang said scooping Momo into his arms.

He quickly jumped from his grasp however and darted for his own room. He grabbed the swords and half sprinted-half flew back to Zuko's bedroom. To his luck, the group hadn't made it yet and he tucked the swords neatly away into a pouch on the side of the bag the swords came from, then he bounded from the room. He would wait somewhere hidden and mix himself into the group as it passed. As I said, Momo was no dummy.

"See, I told you they're not---" Zuko cut himself off, shocked. Just a moment ago, his swords were nowhere to be found. Now, there they were, tucked neatly into his bag where he left them.

Katara giggled at Zuko's blindness. "I guess you just skipped over them."

Zuko's glare moved from his bag, to Katara, and finally came to a rest right on Momo's head. He growled low under his breath at the lemur. The two were left alone soon after as the group went back to finish their supper.

Smoke was rising from the firebender's fists. Momo chirped from fear and leaped back to his own room, reminding himself the whole way why he never dared to touch the scary man's stuff.

Momo liked berries. He liked nuts. He flew around with his little wings and ate things. That was it. Or so they thought. All except, of course, for Zuko.


End file.
